A spent fuel pool is a body of water inside a nuclear power plant's fuel storage building which is typically about forty feet deep and which is equipped with fuel racks to store spent nuclear fuel that is discharged from the reactor during refueling outages. The pool keeps the fuel in a safe underwater configuration absorbing the fuel's radiation and its decay heat. The decay heat deposited by the fuel into the pool's water must be removed to prevent uncontrolled heat-up of the pool's water, which would result in undesirable evaporation of the fuel pool water. In existing nuclear plant design practice, the pool's water is cooled by pumping it though a heat exchanger, which is typically served by the plant's component cooling water, a closed loop purified water stream that cools a variety of equipment in the plant and is in turn cooled by a natural source of water such as a lake, a river, or an ocean.
This conventional spent fuel pool cooling system has several drawbacks, the most notable of which is the dependence of the pool cooling on pumps and motors to circulate water through both sides of the heat exchanger. During a power outage or some other event that disables the pumps and motors, the water in the spent fuel pool will boil and evaporate which can lead to the fuel being exposed above the surface level of the pool water. Another drawback is the continuous release of water vapor inside the plant's fuel storage building which adds to the building's humidity and temperature affecting its habitability and increasing its HVAC burden. The open pool also attracts dust and particulates from the ambient air turning them into radioactive material which must be suctioned from the pool, filtered and collected for disposal as contaminated waste.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for cooling a spent nuclear fuel pool that does not rely on pumps and motors. A need also exists for a system and method for reducing the humidity inside of a nuclear power plant fuel storage building. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and method for preventing dust and particulates from collecting in the spent fuel pool.